


I Was Told That I Alone Would Not Know Good and Evil

by feverbeats



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki says <i>kneel</i>, Heimdall doesn't hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Told That I Alone Would Not Know Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Light and the Sea" by Dar Williams. Fills the "service" square for kink_bingo.
> 
> Additional warning: implied dubcon.

For as long as he has _been_ , Heimdall has been Asgard's. And for years, being Asgard's meant being Odin's. Odin was king, and Heimdall was honor-bound to obey.

His oath was taken at will, many years ago when he was still young. Asgard was young as well, as was Odin. Of the three of them, only one has not changed, and Heimdall continues to serve her.

Heimdall has served only a few masters in his long life, and some only briefly. Some he has hated, but it matters little.

"Kneel," Loki says. The child has been king for no more than an hour.

Heimdall's farseeing eyes cannot yet see the signs of Ragnarok, but Loki's children stir in their places of bondage.

Loki has no desire to be king. Again, it matters little. He and Heimdall are both servants of fate. Even Odin, locked in slumber, must obey the cycle of Ragnarok.

When Loki says _kneel_ , Heimdall doesn't hesitate. He only obeys, although Odin is sleeping and defenseless in another room.

Heimdall's armor scrapes on the polished floor as he goes down on one knee, and he sees the corner of Loki's mouth twitch in that odd combination of scorn and fears that Loki so often wears.

"Heimdall," Loki says, "what did you do for my father?"

Heimdall frowns. "Served him and Asgard, my lord," he answers, the last words bitter on his tongue. "What else?"

"What _services_ did you provide?" Loki asks, almost laughing. He looks ill.

"I could recite a list," Heimdall says sternly. "You know the bulk of them. I made no secret of my role as guardian."

"Oh yes," Loki snaps, "you see everything. You lack only the ability to act. Isn't that right? Or is that your choice?"

Heimdall looks around the grand, gilded room and sighs. "I saw your birth. Odin demanded my silence. I no longer know if I would have chosen to darken your life with the truth sooner. Is that the answer you seek?"

It never is.

"I could tell you to throw yourself from the Bifrost," Loki whispers. "And you would do it."

Heimdall nods, impassive. Loki's madness does not yet outweigh his fear. And endlessly inventive though he is, he could never devise punishments are cruel as Odin's.

(Some of Odin's punishments, Heimdall knows, would make Loki quail. Once, when Heimdall asked (only _asked_ ) if Odin's humiliation of Jotunheim might be born more of shame than justice, Odin brought Heimdall to his chambers.

"Remove your armor," he said.

Heimdall obeyed.

"My apologies," he said, when his armor was gone.

Odin waved his hand. "And everything else."

Heimdall hesitated only long enough to see that Odin knew exactly what a direct order meant. Once naked, he stood before his king, waiting. They both knew Odin could do anything to him.

"Heimdall, do you love me?" Odin asked.

"I have always loved you," Heimdall said. "That is why I serve you."

"Then what have you to fear from my plans for the Jotuns?"

The firelight pooled in Heimdall's eyes as he stood perfectly straight. "Nothing." The truth. He _fears_ nothing.

"Then you will not speak to me this way again."

For a long moment, both are silent. Then Heimdall says, "Of course, All-Father.")

"With you dead," Loki continues, "I could act with impunity. I could do _anything_." He reaches out and presses his hand over Heimdall's mouth. He looks frightened.

Heimdall waits for Loki's hand to drop before answering. "But you can do anything now," he says. "You are king, are you not?" His knees ache. He is suddenly tired. He doesn't want to know what Loki might do next.

Loki makes a sharp movement as if to strike Heimdall, but he stops. "Stand up," he says.

Heimdall stands slowly. Loki's fear is becoming more alarming than Odin's anger.

"Remove your armor," Loki says.

Heimdall shivers and obeys. Loki is very like both his parents.

Loki stalks around Heimdall in a slow circle, silent. He comes to a halt in front of Heimdall, his eyes flickering up and down Heimdall's body. "I could tell you to throw yourself from the Bifrost," he repeats. "I could tell you to do _anything_."

More like Odin than like Laufey, perhaps.

"You could," Heimdall says.

Loki takes a ragged breath, and suddenly he's pressing a short dagger to Heimdall's ribcage. "Your death," he whispers, "while you stand still and take it."

Heimdall fights a smile. Is that all?

The knife is gone again, vanished up Loki's sleeve. He's staring at Heimdall as if trying to solve and impossible riddle.

"Heimdall," he says. He pauses, looking away. Then his mouth twists and he says with distaste, "Do you hate me?"

Although Heimdall is bound to serve the king of Asgard, there is so particular edict stating that he must be truthful. "Yes," he says.

Loki chuckles, apparently placated. "Yes, all of you do. And you most of all, I suppose. You saw what I was from the start. Very well, return to your post. I'll have work for you soon."

Heimdall waits until Loki sends him out to laugh. Loki is only a frightened child compared to Odin. But it is a grim laugh, and he thinks perhaps he should not have lied.


End file.
